


The Lion and The Lamb

by moonjorasmask



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Cuddles, F/M, Kisses, MC has self esteem issues, MC is me whoops, This Is Incredibly Self Indulgent, but like if i was cute and pretty, i have to post this so my friend would post his fic, i mean honestly should you even be playing this game if youre not a teen?, i trust yall, its just really self indulgent fluff, lucifer being soft because MC is adorable and loves him, mean character falls for the softie, mentions of nudity/violence, plot with some angst will be coming at some point but we'll tackle that when we get there, proud diavolo, soft lucifer, the avatar of pride finds out that self esteem issues are a thing, way too many sweet pet names that will melt ur heart, what a wild concept
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:02:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24885790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonjorasmask/pseuds/moonjorasmask
Summary: “Never forget that you impress me.” He said against her lips. “And if you ever doubt me, I will prove it to you again and again until the end of time.”In which MC is Moon, and she has fallen embarrassingly in love with Lucifer. Not to worry though, Lucifer is extremely soft for her too.MC is Female, 21, and 5'0" (152.40cm)Eventually plot coming soon.
Relationships: Lucifer/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 17





	The Lion and The Lamb

**Author's Note:**

> im gonna be totally honest with yall, i planned to keep this fanfic close to my chest until i die. buuuut in order to get my friend to post his story, i posted this so i hope you enjoy it. A few small notes before you begin. This chapter has slight mentions of depression and self esteem issues, along with tasteful nudity, but no sin (that's another fic entirely lmao). If you enjoy this, or have any opinions, please do let me know! anyhow, happy reading!

A danger was threatening RAD academy, and Moon was in the thick of it. Poor Moon had no combat experience, so she was truly in a pickle. Think Moon. Think. She was currently hiding under her bed in the House of Lamentation. The demon brothers had told her to run, promising they’d find her soon. In her panic, she ran to her room, and locked the door, shoving a chair in front of it. The sounds of battle echoed around her. How could the Demon brothers protect her? Why would the demon brothers protect her? She shook her head, mentally kicking herself for even thinking such things. This wasn’t the time to be down on herself. After what seemed like hours, the sounds of battle ceased, and Moon poked her head out from under her bed. Her room was as she left it, chair under the doorknob, nothing unturned.  
“Moon.” She could recognize that voice anywhere. It was none other than Lucifers. “Moon.” He said, louder this time. “Let me in.”  
With shaky legs, the small female stood, and moved her chair, unlocking her door, then opening it to see none other than the Avatar of Pride, Lucifer Morningstar. Moon’s fear filled face softened as her eyes settled on his form. “I-Is it over…? A-are you okay? Are the-”  
Lucifer put his finger on Moon’s lips to gently shush her. “We are all okay. The question is- ``Are you alright?”  
Moon nodded, letting out a shaky breath. “Y-Yeah, just a bit shaken up. W-What happened?”  
Lucifer shook his head. “Just some low level demons, come to devour your soul. Nothing for us to worry about, but quite a danger to you. May I come in?”  
Moon stepped aside, allowing Lucifer to enter her room. She turned from him, her hands shaking as she smoothed out her bed. Lucifer put his hand on her shoulder. “Something else ails you. What is it?”  
Moon turned to face Lucifer, sighing. “I can’t keep anything from you, can I?”  
“Absolutely not.” He gave her a small smirk, sitting down on her bed.  
She started to fiddle with one of her pencils. “Well… I doubt you’ll understand this but, I feel rather useless here. I mostly cause trouble for you guys.”  
Lucifer tilted his head. “That’s nonsense. Watching you behave helps us understand how humans behave. After all, you seem to entertain and keep my brothers out of trouble for the most part.” He crossed his arms. “I would assume these thoughts to be a result of what they call ‘low self esteem’?”  
Moon nodded, setting her pencil down. “Like I said, I doubt you’d understand.”  
“You are correct that I don’t really understand, however; I personally enjoy having you around. After all, your obedience is quite a relief.”  
Moon opened her mouth to say something along the lines of ‘That’s because I like you, Lucifer,’ but she quickly decided against it, her cheeks turning a bright pink.  
“There’s something else you wish to say. Moon.” His face hardened, warning Moon that she’d better listen. “Tell me.”  
She sighed and ran her fingers through her hair. “I… I have grown quite fond of your brothers… but, especially you, Lucifer.” Moon finally looked back up to Lucifer, nervously wringing her hands together. “You’ve been nothing but kind to me this whole time, but…. I fear you are only kind to me because you have to be.”  
Lucifer leaned back, a smirk back on his porcelain face. “No one ordered me to be nice to you, Moon. After all, I could have just treated you as a business relationship. So, do you still believe your fondness is one sided?” He stood, towering over Moon. He gently took her hand and raised it, kissing it with soft lips. “Honestly, you impress me. Such a small and frail human has a strong enough soul to win over my brothers, and even me. I must say you are a wonder to me.”  
Moons blush only began to grow, engulfing her entire face in red. “I-I impress you?” She was flabbergasted.  
“I am overjoyed to find that it is me that managed to steal your heart.” Lucifer smiled, and pulled her close to him, so she had no choice but to look him in his eyes. “Which brings up the idea that I claim you as mine, right here and now. What say you, Moon?”  
Moon couldn’t help but wheeze, and nervously squeak in response. This was not the reaction she expected, but it was not unwelcome in the slightest. “O-of course I agree..” She squeaked, squeezing his hand that was holding her own.  
“Then you’re mine now, Moon. No one else can have you. Understand?” His arm that was holding her against him, tightened, as he gave her a kiss on the forehead. “Spend the night with me.” Moon knew it wasn’t a request. It was an order, but it was an order that Moon was happy to follow. She nodded.  
“May I grab my night clothes?”  
“Of course.” Lucifer let her go, and Moon felt a certain warmth leave her body. She turned to her dresser, grabbing her sheep pajamas. Her favorite. Lucifer grabbed her hand. “Ready?” She nodded, and Lucifer began to lead her to his room. The outside of her room looked untouched by the battle. That was a relief.  
As they entered Lucifer’s room, Moon began to feel at ease. Lucifer’s room felt comforting. Lucifer let go of her hand, and smirked. “I have something I’ve been wanting to do for a while.” He warned, lifting her chin up with his fingertips. He lowered his head, and placed a soft, yet firm kiss on her lips. “Never forget that you impress me.” He said against her lips. “And if you ever doubt me, I will prove it to you again and again until the end of time.”  
Lucifer took her hand again, leading her to his bathroom. His bathroom was as classy and elegant as the rest of his room, a giant tub off to one side, and a shower off to the other for convenience sake. Lucifer must have sensed her unease, as his face softened. "Don't worry. We are only taking a bath." He gently raised Moons arms up, taking her pajamas from her hands, and setting them to the side. He raised her shirt up, gently looking her up and down with a loving gaze. He unbuckled her bra, setting both top pieces carefully to the side. Moon was rather shy, and once her arms were freed, she covered her torso. Lucifer shook his head and moved her arms. "You are beautiful. I will tell you this every day until you believe me." Moon turned a bright shade of pink at his words. He bent down, and took off her bottom garments, leaving her completely in the nude. Moon was incapable of speech. This felt like a dream come true. Lucifer handed her a soft plush robe to keep her warm as he started the bath. Sounds of rushing water filled her ears, instantly putting what nerves she had left to rest. The plush robe felt so soft to the touch that Moon couldn't help but run her fingers through the fluffiness.  
"Yeah? Soft huh?" Lucifer smiled at her, sitting on the edge of the tub. "Come here." He held out a hand. Moon walked over to Lucifer, sitting beside him, where he swiftly lifted her up onto his lap. "You are so divine," He hummed, running his gloved hand across her cheek. "It's almost a pity you're down here." He smiled.  
"But you chose to be down here, Lucifer," Moon mused.  
"Pay attention to the almost. In reality, I'm quite glad you are here." Lucifer quickly quipped. He held Moon tightly against him, breathing in her scent. It was heavenly, and this was coming from a man who hailed from heaven himself.  
The tub was almost full, and Lucifer gently moved Moon off his lap, kissing her on the forehead. "Go on and get in, Love. I'll be back in just a few moments."  
Moon was mesmerized by the prideful demon. She stood and shed the plush robe, setting it to the side. With a slight pitter of her bare feet, she dipped her toes into the warm bath water. What did Lucifer do to the bath water? It felt so calming. It relaxed all of her muscles at once. She couldn't help but let out a loud sigh. Once fully emerged in the water, it covered her body all the way up to her collarbone, further proving just how short the human was. After closing her eyes, Moon heard Lucifer enter the room. She opened her eyes, her gaze landing on the demon before her. He was holding two glasses of blood red wine. He set one beside Moon, and took to quickly removing his clothes. Moon couldn't help but stare at him. He was so exquisite. Beautiful, almost like a sculpture. After all, she didn't feel bad staring him down, as she was sure he was confident in his looks. Lucifer smirked and climbed into the tub, grabbing his own glass of wine, and taking a sip.  
“Like what you see, Love?” He chuckled, taking a seat beside Moon.  
“Y-Yeah,” She squeaked, taking her own glass of wine into her hands. “You’re really hot, Lucifer.”  
“I know.” He chuckled, setting his glass down, and pulling Moon closer beside him so that their bodies were touching. He took Moon’s cheek in his hand, causing her head to turn in his direction. “You know you are too, right, Love?” His red eyes were near impossible to say no to. However; her self esteem was apparently fearless.  
“I-” She began to say, and Lucifer’s grip on her cheek tightened.  
“Right, Love?” He repeated, stronger, and much more intimidating than before.  
“Y-Yeah,” She squeaked out, embarrassed that he had to order her to feel better about herself.  
"I love that flustered look you get when I embarrass you," He purred, tilting her head back and kissing her with a force that wasn't there on their last kiss. This one was much more dominating, letting Moon know just who was the boss in this relationship. This kiss lasted much longer, almost long enough for Moon to forget about the wine glass she was holding. He moved his hand to steady her wine glass before it could tip into the water, smirking just inches from her face. She was enveloped in Lucifer at this point, his arm draped across her back, and his other reaching for her glass. It almost seemed like an indirect hug. Lucifer let out a chuckle, speaking in a low tone to Moon. “You best be careful, little lamb, we’re not trying to take a wine bath.”  
“S-Sorry-” She stuttered, setting the wine glass down beside her.  
“Hopefully soon, you’ll be more used to me that you won’t have to stutter every time I get close. For the time being though, I’d say it’s rather cute.” He laughed, leaning back in the tub and crossing his legs together, his arm still holding the shy female close to him. “Tell me though, little lamb, why do you stutter around me so much?”  
Moon turned a bright bit of pink at his question, and hid her face. “W-Well… I, uh, I’m kinda nervous, uh, especially when I am close with very attractive people…” She shakes her head.  
Lucifer leaned in so close that the two were basically sharing the same air, their lips nearly touching. “Like this?” Moon’s breath hitched, and she coughed, trying to hide her blush from Lucifer. He lifted her face. “No, no my dear sweet dove, look at me.” Moon could barely keep her emotions in check, and she let out a small squeak in response. She was a bright ass red as a response to his touch. “I will make you comfortable with me, bit by bit.” He threatened.  
Moon moved her face away, hiding it in her wine glass. She took a sip, unable to process anything Lucifer has said. Lucifer decided that he had teased his little human enough, but still held her close to him.  
After about an hour of semi-casual conversation and wine sipping, the two decided they best get out of the bath. Moon couldn’t shake her nervous habits instantly, so as she rose from the water, her arms instinctively hid her chest. Lucifer was already out, and he handed Moon a very fluffy towel as he moved her arms from her chest, shaking his head with a soft smile.  
“You’re going to stop covering yourself when you are with me my dear little lamb.” He said sweetly, his hands lingering on her own.  
She looked away shyly, starting to dry herself off while walking to where Lucifer set her PJs. She started to put the fluffy pajamas on, trying to pretend she was alone to aid her nerves. Her pajamas were a cute pastel pink with tiny sheeps decorating the pink fabric. She buttoned up the top, finally drying her pink hair, and handing Lucifer the towel, as he pulled her close to him and kissed her forehead.  
“I’ll be right out, dear.” He said, and ushered her out of the bathroom.  
Moon had been in Lucifer’s room many times, sometimes to get lectured at with his brothers, and sometimes to turn reports in to him for Diavolo. Still, no matter how many times she goes into his room, it never fails to amaze her at how classy and big it was to her. Granted, feeling small was almost a comfort to her, even in the human world where 5 feet was nearly considered a birth defect. She wandered to Lucifer’s study, the area of the room that made her the most curious. Lucifer had what looked like thousands of books, all neatly organized in large bookshelves, with a desk filled with papers as the centerpiece of the room. She was standing behind the desk, looking at the centered bookshelf, reading the titles of the books. The room smelled exactly like Lucifer, which made sense, as it was his study. Even still, the female felt at peace surrounded by the demon’s scent. She was so engrossed in her curiosity that she hadn’t noticed Lucifer came into the room, and was staring at her with a loving gaze.  
It was moments like these that Lucifer knew he would do anything for the pink clad human. She amazed him, with her looks and personality. She had won over every single one of her brothers, making pacts with every one of them. The only demon she had left to make a pact with was Lucifer. Though, he supposed dating her was more special than some silly old pact. He leaned against the wall quietly, deciding that he’d watch her for a while longer. He loved seeing her unbridled emotions. He had a smile on his lips as he watched her explore. Moon turned, only to be greeted by Lucifer leaning against the wall looking right at her.  
“Entertained, are we?” He said, standing up straight and walking towards her, enveloping her in a tight embrace.  
“Y-you have a lot of books,” Was all she said in response, wrapping her arms around Lucifer’s back tightly.  
“Indeed I do. I’ve been collecting them for millenia.” He said, letting her go. “You must be exhausted. Let’s get some sleep.”  
As if on cue, Moon’s D.D.D. pinged from the other room. Moon looked at Lucifer, a question in her eyes. Lucifer nodded, and let her through. Moon grabbed her D.D.D. and checked it. She had missed calls and messages from Mammon, Asmo, Satan, and Beelzebub. Lucifer had followed her, and looked over her shoulder at all her messages.  
“Give me just a moment,” He says as he pulls out his own D.D.D. He begins typing into the House of Lamentation group chat they are all in.  
Moon is with me.  
You all can stop worrying.  
Moon put her D.D.D. down, letting a yawn escape her lips. Lucifer’s giant bed looked so comforting right now. Lucifer put his own down and smiled at Moon.  
“Let’s get some sleep.” He said simply, walking to his bed, dragging Moon into it with him, wrapping his arms around her and throwing his blanket over the two.  
Something told Moon she was going to sleep very well tonight. 

The next morning, Lucifer softly nudged his little human awake, a fond smile on his face. He had already gotten dressed, deciding to let his human sleep as long as allowed, just to see her peaceful, sleeping form. Moon rolled over, locking her sleepy eyes with Lucifer's red tinged ones. For a moment her face was blank, then it immediately softened, showing Lucifer just how much this human cared for him.  
"Good morning, Princess," He murmured, running his gloved fingers through her bedhead. "It's time to wake up for breakfast."  
"Mm…" Moon sighed, slowly sitting up, and tying her hair back sloppily. She stood, stretching. "Mmm let's go," She mumbled, straightening out her pajamas and reaching for Lucifer's hand. Sleepy Moon was a lot more daring than awake Moon, Lucifer noticed. Nonetheless, he took her hand in his own, pulling her towards him and kissing her head softly.  
"Did you sleep well, my little bird?" He asked, gently caressing her cheek.  
"Mhm…" She nodded and yawned, leaning into his touch. "Sleeping with you feels safe…"  
Lucifer felt a pang of absolute admiration for his little human. She was so absolutely adorable he could hardly take it. He wanted to have his way with her in every way. But, he wanted to make her comfortable with him first. As comfortable as she was now. Not once has she stuttered, and she even initiated affection. Lucifer placed a soft kiss on her lips and smiled.  
"Let's go, my sweet dove, breakfast is waiting."  
Moon nodded, and Lucifer led her out of the room after she put on her sheep slippers. She loved sheep, and Lucifer thought it fit her personality quite well. As they made their way to the dining hall, all six brother's heads turned to the two, looks of satisfaction and shock on all their faces. Their reactions only fanned Lucifer's already bloated ego, and he was quite glad Moon was still very sleepy, as she didn't really register their reactions. Otherwise, she would have felt extremely shy.  
"Mmmm… Mornin'." She greeted, sitting in the chair that Lucifer had pulled out for her. It was the chair right beside his own. Lucifer sat himself, offering his own greeting before the inevitable questions began.  
Satan was the first to comment. "I'm not surprised." He said, closing his book and taking a sip of wine. "Moon has always favored you, Lucifer, much to Mammon's dismay."  
He was right, Mammon was pouting at the other side of the table, grumbling about her being his human, not Lucifer's.  
"I'm extremely happy for the both of you!" Asmodeus exclaimed. "It's about time someone softened up our dear Luci!"  
As the conversation went on, Moon started zoning out, still extremely sleepy. This was no surprise, as it was a daily thing for the little human to pretty much fall back asleep during breakfast. Especially on a weekend. She was almost as bad as Belphegor. Usually Mammon or Beelzebub would nudge her back awake, but this morning she was seated beside Lucifer. Her head tilted and rested on Lucifer's shoulder, small snores escaping her mouth, her piece of bacon left abandoned in her hand.  
Asmodeus chuckled, leaning on his elbows. "Did you tire her out last night, Luci~?" He asked playfully.  
"No, we went to bed at a reasonable time. You all know how she gets." He shook his head. Oh, Moon had no idea how much of a weak spot she was to Lucifer. He couldn't bear to wake her. Not until the others were gone. She was just too adorable.  
Asmodeus smirked at Lucifer, a knowing glint in his eyes. "You love her already, don't you Luci?"  
Lucifer looked at his younger brother, raising a brow. "What makes you ask that?"  
"Well first of all, she is literally asleep on your arm, and you are just letting her sleep." Satan quipped.  
"Yeah, if it were any of us you would have woken us right up." Asmo agreed with a nod. "Plus, just seeing you look at her is a dead give away."  
"Admit it. You love her." Satan said, smirking at his brother.  
"Well of course I adore her." Lucifer said simply. "We all do. In a romantic sense, of course I do." Lucifer was always so bluntly honest.  
"It's not fair." Mammon finally spoke up. "I was her first."  
"She's probably not attracted to idiots, Mammon." Asmo teased, which only made Mammon go back to sulking.  
After all the brothers left Moon and Lucifer, he moved his arm, waking Moon. She lifted her head, looking up at Lucifer with lidded eyes.  
"Hey, Lu-Lu," She sang sleepily, then looked around. After realizing where she was, and what she was doing, she woke right up, sitting rigid in her seat. "Oh, fuck! God, did I sleep through breakfast again?!" She smacked her head lightly and groaned. "I am so sorry, Lucifer."  
Lucifer chuckled, and ruffled her hair. "Is that the nickname you chose for me, little bird?"  
"Hmmm? O-oh, you mean Lu-Lu? Ah, do you not like it?" She asked, her face going a little pink. "I just thought… You call me so many sweet names.. I thought I'd give you one," She explained shyly.  
He took her chin in his fingertips, smiling as he forced her to look at him. "I adore it, little bird." He reassured her. "Would it be selfish of me to hog you all to myself today?"  
Moon shook her head. "Not at all."  
"That's a relief. Let's go." He gave her a kiss on her forehead and stood, helping her up. Once again, the two went to Lucifer's room. Moon bathed in the scent of the demon, sighing contentedly. Lucifer made his way across the room, turning on some classical music. He smiled slyly, holding a hand out to Moon. "Come here, little bird." He said.  
Moon walked over to him, where he took both her hands in his, pulling her close to his chest. He let one of her hands go to press softly on her lower back. "Humor me for a moment." He explained, as Moon looked up at him questioningly. She put her bare feet on top of his feet, letting him lead the small dance they were doing. He was holding onto her hand with a tight grip as she rested her head on his chest. "The next time Lord Diavolo holds a ball, I want to dance with you just like this. Where everyone can see that you're mine. Do you think you could handle that?" He asked, swaying around the room with his human.  
"A-anything for you, Lu-Lu," She murmured, closing her eyes blissfully.  
"I already adore you, you know," Lucifer said in a low tone. "I never want to let you leave my sight."  
"Bold of you to assume I'd ever want to leave your side." She quipped.  
"Make a pact with me." He said. It wasn't a question.  
"Why?" She looked up, and suddenly, she knew her answer.  
"I want everyone to see that you are mine. And mine alone."  
"If that's what you want, of course Lu-Lu."  
Lucifer dipped Moon, whispering his oath into her ear with a husky voice. Moon looked at her left wrist, and there it was, Lucifer's pact mark. She rose her brow, smirking at him.  
"My wrist, huh?" She chuckled, squeezing his hand.  
“Of course, like I said, everyone needs to know that you are mine.” He stepped closer to her, holding onto her as if his life depended on it.


End file.
